Encounter
by funfun980
Summary: Naruto is forced to go to London with out his girlfriend,Sakura , because his parents hate Sakura and don't want him any were near her. What happened when he meets a raven haired beauty? sorry bad at summaries! Just read it!
1. Chapter 1

Shannon:Yeah new story! new story!

Sarah: I think we did a good job.

Shannon: Yeah high five! puts hand out

Sarah: ...

Shannon: Hey don't leave me hanging!hand still out

Shannon: Fine...We don't own naruto

Sarah: Sorry if we're wrong about somethings cause well both of us haven't been the London

Encounter

Chapter 1

"Jeez Mom!" I shouted at her from down stairs. "You take longer to get ready then I do, and I'm the one leaving the country!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She said as she casually walked down the stairs.

I say my goodbyes to my dad. Then slowly walked to the car, hoping Sakura, my girlfriend of 3 months, would come and save me from going to London. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against London, it's just I planned to spend a lot of time with Holly this Christmas vacation. As I got into the car my last hopes of seeing Sakura vanished.

"I know you'll love London, Naruto." My mom said to me as we drove out of the driveway and down the street, with out looking back once. The drive to the airport was long and awkward. But when we finally got there I knew my mom didn't want me to go, but she knew I had to. I hugged her good bye, taking a deep breath as I boarded the plane. The plane was filled with people ranging from my age, 16, to the oldest age that still allows traveling. I sat down in my seat next to an old couple that smell like bologna, the only good this was it was a window seat. As the plane headed to the runway I thought about how much I missed Sakura, and how our relationship got this way.

_"Ah sophomore year." I said admiring my ability to survive freshmen year._

_"Yeah this is going to be fun." My friend, Tenten said. Tenten and I have been friends since kindergarten. She's also my neighbor. Sure I've been talked about for hanging out with Tenten…Well you see she's not the most popular and well I am one of them. So she's been given a load of crap, since middle school._

_"Hey Naruto." Sakura, another girl I knew greeted me._

_"Hey Sakura." Sakura and I weren't allowed to be close together for long because, she was dating the quarter back at the time. _

_"Maybe we can hang out sometime." She said coming close to me, kind of making me nervous._

_"Wait what about big mean Gaara?" I looked down at her._

_"Oh him and I aren't together any more." I saw Gaara glaring at me and I knew, later to day I was going to get my ass handed to me. _

_"Oh ok I go with you." I gave a big smile. Big bad Gaara was not going to stop me. _

"We are now landing at London Heathrow airport, please in joy your stay here." The intercom announced, interrupting my thinking process. _And now Sakura and I are together…well so it seems._

I walked out of the plane not really knowing where I was going but, I left the airport. I stepped out onto the street and decided to walk, noticing all the taxis were being used. It was also a nice day for London, cloudy and cold but, all around good day. The snow crunched under me as I walked. Luckily my hotel wasn't that far from the airport, My luggage was getting very heavy. I checked in and put my stuff in my room and then walked back out. I didn't stick out as much here, then I did back at home. With my azure eyes and blonde hair, though I did notice not allot of people had as bright of eyes as I do. I put on my winter coat and left my room, remembering to grab my key to my room, my wallet, and my camera. I ran out to find it had already started to snow. I walked down the street, not really wanting to walk on the crowded sidewalks, only crowed from the people getting off of the plane. I decided to go see the famous Big Ben. I took multiple pictures of it. The clouds behind it made it seem to glow. It was inspiring. Yes the popular, class clown wanted to become a photographer. I walked down the street no cars yet, it was early morning on a Saturday. I wouldn't blame them for sleeping in I would want to too, but I had a hard time sleeping on the plane and now I'm to hyped up on the coffee that they served on the plane. I walked down the street, lost in my thoughts. I walked right in to a car that was backing up. I fell to the ground with a thud, hitting my head on the ground. I noticed the sports car stopped and the driver got out walked my way.

xXEnDXx of the chappie

Shannon:Oh yeah...oh yeah Starts dancing

Sarah: Stupid stop dancing! We have work to do

Shannon:Aw...You're no fun...pouts

Sarah: That's not going to work.

Shannon: Damn...I hoped you like it!! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon: Hehe yes done...done

Sarah: Well aren't you happy.

Shannon: Psh... You're just mad because it's your time of the month. Guys guess what she's PMSing

Sarah: I am not PMSing!!

Shannon: Now see thats the kind of attitude that get you and this story no where.

Sarah: ... 'Pulls out a knife'

Shannon: No need to pull weapons 'backs in to a corner'

Sarah: any last words?

Shannon: I don't own naruto!!

Chapter 2

I got in to my new sport car and was ready to get out of my parking stop when I heard a loud thump on at the back of my car. I quickly got out and went to see who or what made that noise. I was shocked to find a boy there.

"Are you ok?" I asked. The blonde haired boy looked up at me. My eyes met cerulean eyes.

"Uh…Yeah I think so." He smiled the cutest smile I've ever seen, though he looked to be near my age, 18. I held out a hand to help him up. He smiled and grabbed it. Once he got up he brushed all the snow off of him.

"I'm really sorry about that, let me make it up to you." I smiled at him, hoping he would say yes to the offer.

"Uh…yeah…sure" He scratched the back of his head. I noticed a camera in the snow, so I picked it up. "No my camera! It probably doesn't work any more…" I turned it on and to my surprise it did work. I looked at the pictures he had taken.

"Wow…"I shifted through the pictures

"What?!" I looked at him, my cheeks turned pink.

"Ah…Uh…Nothing these…photos are just great." He smiled.

"Thanks, I want to become a photographer some day." He told me, I turned off the camera and handed it to him.

"How about we get some breakfast." He nodded his head. "Then get in."

I got into the driver side and he got in the passenger side.

"By the way I'm Sasuke." I said breaking the silence.

"I'm Naruto." I started the car and I drove to a small café. There we ate and talked. I found out he is from America and he was sent here because of his parents. Though I find it stupid, this Sakura person doesn't really like him. If she did then she would have been there trying to stop him from going.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba, my friend behind the counter, yelled. "Is this your new boyfriend?" I glared at Kiba.

"No…he's a friend…unlike you." I looked at Naruto to find him, blushing. Probably because he was mixed up with being my boyfriend.

"You only become friends with gay guys, why don't you date some of them, I mean you're gay too." Naruto got mad.

"I'm not gay!! I have a girlfriend back at home!" Kiba laughed.

"If you aren't now you will turn…Sasuke here has a tendency to turn straight men, gay." He laughed.

"You're the one that's gay." I heard Naruto mumble, luckily Kiba didn't hear. Cause if he did then he'd be calling Hinata, just for proof. Naruto was angry at Kiba so I knew that it was time to go.

"Bye Kiba we're leaving!" I pulled Naruto out of the café.

"Who the hell does he think he is?! Calling me gay…I mean not that I have a problem with gay people it's jut I'm not." Naruto tried to cover up.

"He's like that to everyone I bring in to his café." I stared at me in shock.

"What he owns that load of crap? I mean that is so not how you should treat your customers."

"It doesn't matter he has a ton of customers, so what ever he's doing he's doing it right." I said getting back into my car. "Do you want to see a movie?" I asked, knowing that he had nothing better to do.

"Sure…" He said in a non-convincing manner.

"Ok." And that was the last words we said until we got to the movie theater.

After the movie was done it was about 1ish, so we went to lunch together. We ended up at Hard Rock Café.

"I've been to the one in America so this isn't new to me." Naruto said to me.

"I've never been to that one or even to America." I admitted.

"So Sasuke do you have any brothers or sisters?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I have an older brother named, Itachi." I said stabbing my food with a fork.

"Oh…I've always wanted a sibling." I smiled.

"Naruto what do your parents do?" I asked.

"Um…Well my moms a model, she's Kyuubi Uzumaki you might know her, and my dad is a lawyer." I did know Kyuubi's work but I didn't know she had a son.

"Oh…"

"What about your parents." He took a bit of his food.

"They died." As soon as I said that he started choking and coughing. When he was done he took a drink of water, then started to eat again. When we had finished and paid for our food I drove Naruto to his hotel. The hotel was nice looking, something not a normal teenager would stay in by himself but it was nice. Naruto said his thanks and byes, then got out of the car.

"Bye." I said as he closed the door. I watched the nice ass of Naruto's sway side to side with each step until he walked in the door. I shook my head bring my mind back to earth.

"Ug…tonight's going to be fun." I said as I noticed how tight my pants had gotten. When I got to my apartment I ran into the bathroom and stepped into a cold shower.

"It's not working." Unconsciously my hand slid down my chest to my throbbing cock. I couldn't hold back any more. I started to jack off to the image of a very sweaty and hot blonde. I shouted Naruto's name as I climaxed all over my hand. I washed it all away, down the drain of the shower.

xXEnDXx

Sarah: Sorry but if you are looking for Shannon she's not able to speak right now please leave a message.

Shannon: Ug... help me...'dieds'

Sarah: Mawahaha...


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon: Ha i knew you couldn't kill me that easily!'does the happy dance.'

Sarah:...'vain sticking out'

Shannon: Yeah on with the story!

Sarah: She doesn't own naruto and never will 'said with grit teeth'

Shannon: Aw...why not? 'Stops happy dance'

Sarah: Cause...You are you.

Shannon: hey what's that supposed to mean?

Chapter 3

I woke up on the couch of my hotel room, not really remembering what had happened. I rubbed away the sleep from my eyes and looked at the clock…10:30. I got up slowly and walked to where supposedly the bathroom was. 10 days and counting down, until I get to go back home and see Sakura. I jumped into a freezing cold shower, as if it wasn't cold enough out side. I turned up the heat to full blast. When I opened the bathroom door, after my shower steam came billowing out. I wish I could have taken a photograph. I guess I'll have to remember that. Suddenly the phone rang, and I ran to go get it.

"Ah…Hello." I said not quite sure what to expect.

"Ah yes Mr. Uzumaki?" A man with a heavy British accent asked over the phone.

"Yeah…" I said wondering if he had as hard a time understanding what I was saying as I was his.

"Um…you have a phone call from a Miss. Haruno Sakura." A smile grew across my face at the fact that Sakura was calling.

"Send her through."

"Ok yes sir."

_Click clack_

"Hello? Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura." I said pulling the phone off of the night stand and on to the bed, which I was sitting on.

"Hey look I'm sorry that I didn't come see you before you left, I mean I really wanted to and all but…"

"You couldn't yeah I know you say that every time." I mentally frowned at her.

"Um…Big news."

"What's that."

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted over the phone. At that moment the clock stopped ticking, the TV host stopped bickering and the snow out side stopped falling.

"What!" I said loudly, sounding more angry then happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura, how the hell can you be pregnant? I never had sex with you…" I said growling at every minute she spent on the phone. Then I heard a slight click and the line went dead. I picked up the whole phone and threw it against the floor, it breaking into pieces. Mom and Dad were right.

I threw on clothes, nto really careing what i looked like, and grabbed my coat, running out the door. Suddenly needing a walk. The air was cool and crisp, against my face as I stormed down the street. After a few minutes of intense thinking and walking I came across a park. A small quiet park, which was quite nice. I sat down on a bench and thought it through…Sakura is pregnant…This could be a trick just to get me to come home…And if I did go home now, my parents would kill me, especially Mom. I shuddered at the thought. Or she could been telling the truth and I'm not the father…we'd have to break up…I can't have a child! I knew thi was going to end bad no matter what.

"Oi Naruto." The greeting broke my train of thought. I looked up to find the guy from yesterday, though today it stuck out to me how incredibly beautiful he was. He wasn't like the rest of the people here.

"Uh…hey." I said looking back down at my hands.

"May I sit?" He asked politely.

"Um…Yeah go ahead." All of the sudden I felt nervous, as he sat next to me.

"You look sad what's up?" He said, I still stared at my hands.

"Um…well Sakura called me this morning and well…she's pregnant…"I looked up at Sasuke to see him with his mouth open. After a minute or so he shook his head slightly.

"Congratulations I guess." Mumbling the 'I guess.' part.

"No not congratulations, the child it's not mine." I looked back down at my hands.

"Well how do you know that? It could be yours." I shook my head, and gave a small chuckle.

"Nope it's not mine, because I've never had sex, not with her or with any one. I'm still a virgin!" I got a slight glimpse of the people in the park, stop and stare at me because of my little announcement. I got up from my seat and walked out of the park. I didn't get far out of the park when someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey it's ok. You can still be a great father." He said with a smile, trying to cheer me up.

"That's just it, I don't want to be a father at the age of 16…It doesn't matter anymore, I'm planning to go back to America tomorrow, so bye." I gave him a small smile at the end of my sentence, and then began my long walk to the hotel.

"Wait! Do you want a ride?" I turned around and gave a small nod. We made it to my hotel in plenty of time and he offered to help me with my luggage.

xXSasuke'smindXx

_Don't rape him, he's only 16 your 18… don't look at his butt, because I won't be able to stop if I do. And stop thinking these thoughts. Distract your self! Cause if you don't…_

xXEndSasuke'smindXx

"So what does Sakura look like?" Sasuke asked, just wanting to break the silence.

"Um…well she has pink hair, light kind it's now to like hot pink, Um…Well big forehead…"I heard a small chuckle at that.

"You're her boyfriend, you should be announcing good features." I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok I'm all packed, not that there was anything to pack."

"Ok lets go." He grabbed my bag and carried it to the car, Sasuke's mental dispute still going on. He threw the luggage into the trunk and got into the driver side, I got into the passenger side. We got to the air port with in plenty of time.

"One more question…Where in America do you live?" He asked me out of no where.

"Um…I live in Chicago." I said wondering why he had asked, but I had a flights to catch so I wasn't going to get in to deep conversation.

"Thank you again and bye, maybe we'll see each other, later in life." I said grabbing my bag and walking into the terminal. Giving one last glance at the beautiful raven…What the hell am I thinking! Anyway as I looked back I though I saw blood coming out of his nose. I just shook it off and went to get on my plane.

xXEnDXx

Shannon: Ah...I love chicago and sweet revenge.

Sarah: You only like Chicago because you live near there 'walks in with a broken leg'

Shannon: psh...No I live under a pillow!!

Sarah: Near Chicago. 'sticks out tounge'

Shannon: You want that other leg broken? 'chracks knuckles'

Sarah: You live near Chicago, remember the 5th grade field trip?

Shannon: Ah yes good times...good times...

Sarah: 'sneeks away'

Shannon: Your not leaving that easily...Ah yes i hoped you liked it...

Though we weren't quite sure on the whole Sakura being pregnant thing...

We hoped you liked it Review!! Please


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon: 'calling Sarah's house' Hey Sarah's mom is Sarah home?

Sarah's mom: Sorry Shannon she's not home right now.

Shannon: ok thanks anyway'hangs up phone'

Shannon: I'm all alone with no one besides me!'Sings'

Shannon: 'sniffle' I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

I stepped out of the plane, glad to be back home, though I knew that I had something to settle with Sakura. I got in to my taxi quickly and watched as O'Hare airport got smaller and smaller. When I had finally gotten home, I ran inside and up the stairs, Mom getting up out of her seat, yelling at me to come back down. I didn't listen I didn't have the time to. I put my bag on my bed then ran back down.

"Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you." She yelled at me as I past her striding to the door.

"I'll be back later!" I yelled at her as I ran out the door. I ran past Tenten's house and around the corner. After running a few blocks I came to Sakura's house. I ran up the steps to her house and rang the door bell. The door finally opened and it was Sakura.

"You have some explaining to…"

"I'm not really pregnant." She said cutting me off

"Fuck! Sakura! Do you know how much crap I'm going to have to go through now with my parents?! My mom is pissed that I'm home." She stayed silent. "I should've just stayed in London." I mumbled walking away from her house and back up the sidewalk.

"Naruto!" I heard her call as I walked.

When I turned the corner on to my street I ran into Tenten.

"Hey Naruto…Aren't you supposed to be in London."

"Not now Tenten…I really don't feel like talking."

"Oh ok…I'm not quite sure if you want to know this but, Sakura is running this way.

I side stepped, out of the way of Sakura's tackling hug. She landed on the snowy cement with a soft thud.

"Naruto! Why'd you move?" She asked, as though the whole conversation at her house never happened.

"Sakura…I'm afraid I don't want to see you any more…We are through…" I said stepping around her. I just kept walking all though Sakura was crying and yelling. I looked back once to see Tenten just staring at Sakura, not really wanting to help her. Tenten never did like Sakura, for what I remember it was because of juice in kindergarten. I sighed, recalling the incident, and walked into my house, ready for the brutal 'talk' Mom and I were going to have.

"I suppose you have a good reason for coming back so early." She asked, sitting in her big arm chair.

"Yeah…Sakura scared me saying she was pregnant and so I rushed over to see…She isn't and so…I left her." With end of my sentence Mom got up and hugged me.

"Yes! I knew you were a smart kid! I'm proud of you!" Her death grip got tighter. "Though you should have never gone out with her…" Then it dawned on her. "Wait you've slept with her!" I shook me head, She glared for minute then gave up. She hugged me more, then my dad walked in.

"Naruto?! What are you doing home?" I just rolled my eyes at how late he was. Mom just broke out laughing, Letting go of me. I took this time to run up stairs.

I unpacked, to find my camera was missing. I checked again hoping my mind was playing games on me. Sadly it wasn't.

"Great…could this day get any worse?" I said to no one in particular. Just then my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it opened to find one new text message.

_I'm sorry for what I did…I didn't mean to play that trick on you…I still want to be with you though…_

_Sakura._

I closed my phone, put it back in my pocket and climbed on to my bed, suddenly felling really tired. As soon as my eyes shut my phone began to vibrate again. This time it was Sakura calling me. I pressed ignore and put it on a table near my bed. I drifted in to a light sleep that was awoken by my phone vibrating, making the loudest buzzing noise you could ever imagine. I Picked it up and looked at who woke me up it was Sakura again. I pressed ignore and threw it at my wall rolling over in my bed. I fell asleep again and again was awoken but the annoyance that was my phone.

I didn't bother to pick it up because I knew that it was Sakura and that she would just kept calling. Instead I got up out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"What the fuck am I going to do with that little annoyance?" I looked at my self in the mirror.

"I have no idea what to do with her she just keeps calling."

"Hehe two nights with no sleep has made go crazy…I talking to my self."

"Yes you are." Another voice said.

"And now I'm answering too."

"No stupid, it's Neji. Your mom let me in."

"Oh thank God…I thought I was really going crazy." I gave a sigh of relief.

"I still think you are, but that's not the point. So why'd come back early?" He said looking around the bathroom.

"I'll tell you in my bedroom." I said walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "Well Sakura made a surprise call, Telling me she was pregnant…I've never slept with her so I got scared and came back her…ok end of story." Just then I heard little knocks on my window.

"Naruto let me in!" It was Tenten, she never like using our door so she comes in through my window. I opened the window for her and she swooped down from the roof.

"Tenten I never quite under stood the coming in through my window thing." I said, closing the window after she got in.

"Oh hey Neji." She said completely ignoring my question. "Oh yeah, Naruto, Sakura is pacing in front of your house. She got mad at me because she saw me go on to your roof…She also asked me how I got up there…" She got lost in her own train of thought.

xXEnDXx of the the chappie

Shannon: This chapter i have gone solo...So don't hurt me for Sarah not being here!! Not my fault she had to go to six flags...psh

Well anyway I hoped you liked it review please! Like it, hate it whatever...


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah: Is Shannon Home?

Shannon's mom: Yes she sleeping right now.

Sarah:...'looks at clock' It's 12:30pm

Shannon's mom: Yeah she sure does sleep alot. Would you like something to drink?

Sarah: No thanks...I'll just wait till she wakes up..._That will be never_

Chapter 5

A few weeks had past since I dumped Sakura. And yet she still calls and she still tries to get in, Mom usually slams the door in her face. But one day when I went with my mom to a photo shoot, just for practice, Sakura broke into our house! Well that day wasn't going so well anyway, because I had to borrow a camera, because I think I left my old one in London and Mom ran out of ramen, not that we can't go some where to buy more but, I was to tired to go shopping. I hoped today wasn't going to be the same as the others, but I knew it would be. I got up as usual and walked down stairs to find my mom and dad at the kitchen table discussing something in private. I walked past them know I shouldn't get involved I learned my lesson, from mom's first marriage.

_"I don't understand why you always have to be gone!" Kyuubi yelled at Minato._

_"What are you talking about me always being gone?! What about you? You're always out of the country!" Minato yelled back._

_"Well you could come on some of those trips once and while, instead of getting drunk all the time!" At that time 6 year old Naruto walked into the house_

_"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I made in art today!" Naruto exclaimed, hoping to get at least a little attention. _

_"Hey may I say something?" Another lady said coming down the stairs. _

_"Who is she?!" Kyuubi yelled at Minato_

_"I don't know." Minato said with a smirk on his face._

_"Minato Baby, I'm going to go home." The lady walked over to Minato and kissed him. Kyuubi was on the brink of crying, but instead she slapped the lady._

_"How dare you kiss my husband!" Little Naruto looked at the argument that didn't look like it was going to end soon. Little Naruto knowing what was going on walked over to his mom and tugged on Kyuubi's shirt trying to get her attention._

_"Mommy." He tried to get her attention. "Mommy." It didn't work either. "Mommy!" He cried. _

_"What!" Kyuubi glared down at little Naruto, the lady snuck away and out the door. _

_"Naruto! Get out of here! Your mother and I are talking." Naruto whimpered and hid behind Kyuubi's shirt, as Minato yelled at him. "Didn't you hear me? I said to go!"_

_"Don't yell at him like that!" Kyuubi yelled._

_"You did first." Minato yelled at her Naruto ran up stairs tears falling. The arguments lasted all night, by morning Minato was gone._

I sighed as I remembered being afraid of my mom leaving and never coming back when I was little, and then she met Iruka and they got married and now I call him dad.

"Naruto we want to talk to you about something." They both said at the same time.

"Yeah?" I asked now sitting at the kitchen table with them.

"We're thinking of moving, to get away from Sakura."

"Ok." They look at each other shocked. "What?"

"Oh we were thinking you would say no to it…" Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, I'm afraid it's Sakura." Mom said getting up and walking to the door.

"Hello?" She opened the door to reveal Sasuke.

"Ah…yes is Naruto home?" As he said that walked up to mom and told her I would get it.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"Um…Here's your camera." He looked down away from Naruto. _Crap Naruto looks so good with his pajamas on._ Sasuke thought as he held out the camera, feeling a noise bleed coming.

"You came here just for that? All the way from London?" I asked quite shocked, as I took the camera from his hands.

"Yeah…well I needed a vacation." Sasuke said looking up at me, He looked in my eyes and I felt as though he could see every little secret of mine.

"So where are you staying?" I asked, suddenly.

"Um…No where at the moment." He looked back down.

"You want to stay with us? I mean we have an extra room." I saw Sasuke's eyes widen and then he looked up at me.

"Really you would let me stay?"

"Yeah…you came here just to return my camera, so I'm returning the favor." I smiled, and Sasuke gave a small smile back. "I'll show you around."

xXEnDXx

Shannon: 'walks out of her room, in her pajamas and a teddy bear in hand, Wiping away the sleep in her eyes.'

Sarah: You finally woke up!

Shannon: What'd i miss?

Sarah: Ug 'leaves'

Shannon: What?

Any way thanks for reading!! and for the reviews!! Please review more!! Love ya all! 'air kiss'


	6. Chapter 6

Shannon: Guess what!

Sarah: What?

Shannon: I'm going to a Cubs game!! 'jumps up and down'

Sarah: Woo?

Shannon: You don't care 'stops jumping and starts glaring'

Sarah:...'glares back'

Shannon: 'Blink' Damn it 'Starts to glare agian'

Sarah:...'glares'

Shannon: Ow my eyes!

Chapter 6

We walked back into the house, warming the chills that had come over my body. while we were chatting outside. He carried in a bag that I hadn't noticed before, outside. Sasuke took off his shoes at the door, not wanting to be rude and make the carpet dirty.

"Mom! Can Sasuke stay over for a couple of days?" I shouted as I walked up the stairs, Sasuke right behind me, looking down, admiring the carpet.

"Um…Sure…for now he can stay." She yelled back, sounding a little unsure.

"Thanks Mom!" I walked down the hall a bit and stopped at a door.

"Sasuke this is your room." I saw Sasuke jump in surprise, I don't know why though.

"Thanks." He said with a slight smile on. I opened the door and walked in. I forgot how nice-looking the room was. It had a hardwood floor, a nice maple wood flooring, dark blue rugs on the floor, and white walls with blue vertical strips, that happened to match the rugs. The bed was a queen bed that was in the corner, even if you placed it in the middle of the room it still wouldn't take up a lot space. The bed had nice white sheets and multiple blue pillows on it. The room also had a dresser and closet and a nice wood desk that had been painted white. And let's not forget the balcony , the view from it was amazing, you could see the Sears tower, the John Hancock building, and a nice park just over our backyard fence it all glistening with the snow. It also had a few chairs out on it.

"Wow…" Sasuke said putting his bag on the bed. "This room is way more then I deserve. Its better then my apartment back home." He said taking a step out on to the balcony to admire the view.

"Its way better then my room." I mumbled, walking onto the balcony. I brushed the snow off a chair and sat down in it , while he stood, we had brushed the snow off of the floor.

"Why didn't you pick this room when you and your family moved in?" I looked down and laughed to myself.

"I picked my room because I was small, and the wall paper had race cars on them." After I finished Sasuke started cracking up.

"That's hilarious!" He said finishing off his laughter.

Silence soon came over us, and we listened to the kids playing at the park. I looked up at Sasuke and with the sun behind him, he looked angelic. His pale lips parted slightly, his breath showing in the cold crisp air, the light breeze tossing his black locks around. Soon Onyx eyes met mine. I looked down quickly trying to hide my blush. I guessed it was to late because, he cupped my face in his hands, and smiled. I tried to pull away, but I was lost in his eyes. He leaned in and, I thought for sure he was going to kiss me. And he did just, on my forehead. I felt slightly disappointed. Yes I, Naruto Uzumaki had fallen for him, but I wasn't going to admit it to him.

"You're cute when you blush." He said stepping back into the room. I just sat, taking a sudden interest in the floor. Oh this was going to be fun with Sasuke in the.

"Boys breakfast!" Mom yelled up the stairs. I got up and walked down stairs, remembering to close the balcony door. Sasuke was already down stairs at the kitchen table when I made it down.

"Sasuke I don't think we have been formally introduced yet." My mom said trying to start a conversation with him.

"Ah well I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I own Uchiha Inc." I heard as I sat down and stared at my plate.

"Wow…you're so young though. I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki "

"Well I became in charge after my parents died and well my brother didn't want any thing to do with it. So at 18 I own a very large company." I snickered at the facial expression my mom had on her face, it was a mix of interest, hurt, and confusion.

"Naruto stop laughing at him." Mom yelled at me, my jaw dropped.

"To tell you the truth, mom I wasn't laughing at **him** I was laughing at** you.**" Her expression changed again, this time to anger. I nervously laughed. I quickly ate and went up stairs to take a shower.

After my shower, I got dressed in my jeans and favorite shirt, which just happened to have a fox on it. And i went back down stairs to find Sasuke at the door and an angry Sakura in front of him. I quickly walked next to Sasuke.

"Naruto! Who is this?" She took her glare off of Sasuke and put it on to me. "Is he your new boyfriend or something!"

"Sasuke you can go sit. I'll handle this." I said patting him on the back.

"Ok but, if she lays a hand on you I'm not just going to sit there quietly." He said. I just nodded and put some shoes on and stepped out side closing the door behind me. My arms immediately wrapped around my body trying to keep all my body heat in.

"Sakura why did you come here… And make it quick I'm freezing my ass off!" I shouted at her. An evil smile sprawled across her face.

xXEnDXx

Sarah: Yes i get first line!

Shannon: Psh...It's not that great.

Sarah: Aw Shannon did all that typing drain your energy?

Shannon: ... 'asleep'

Sarah: Shannon? 'shakes shannon' oh well...I hope you liked it? Review...Or whatever... I think Shannon wanted to say thanks too... Ugg...I need Shannon I've never done this!


	7. Chapter 7

Shannon: Yeah we're done.

Sarah: Ok next question...Your current relationship status?

Shannon: I'm single

Sarah: Do you want to see somebody right now?

Shannon: NO...I'm still in my PJs!! I don't even like you being here! When i'm in my pjs!

Sarah: Where is your ex?

Shannon: Psh What makes you so sure i have an ex?

Sarah: Do you still watch kiddy movies or TV shows?

Shannon: I'm so cool! I watch BOTH!!

Sarah: 'rolls eyes' next question... What are you thinking about right now?

Shannon: I'm hungry

Sarah: You're always hungry

Shannon: I know that! OK no more questions!! On with the story!!

Sarah: We don't own Naruto...Even though Shannon Wants to say she does

Shannon: Hey I don't want to get sued

Chapter 7

"Sakura why did you come here…Make it quick I'm freezing my ass off!" I shouted at her. An evil smile sprawled across her face.

"Naruto I've missed you!" She said jumping on me, making me fall in soft, untouched snow. She leaned in, close, to close to me face. But she stopped when she deemed it close enough.

"What the hell Sakura?! Let me up." I yelled. All she did was cover my mouth. She shook her head slightly, at this point she was straddling me, which was quite uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of this she got up and happily skipped away. I soon got up also, just to find a teary eyes Sasuke staring out the window. I knew that Sasuke had seen Sakura on top of me, he probably thought we were still together. I sighed know this was going the wrong way, hurt was stinging my heart and well I knew that it would probably be even longer before I tell him my true feelings. I decided to go in side, when I felt my body go numb. I opened the door, and warmth over came my body, melting the snow that clung to my skin and cloths, making me soaking wet.

"So are you and Sakura still together?" I heard Sasuke said from, from what I thought was the couch, but he was right in front of me. Which I hadn't noticed because I was staring at my shoes, afraid to look at Sasuke.

"Um…no we aren't." I looked up to see him, he a questionable expression on his face. I looked down again, strands of wet blonde hair fell in to my face.

"Oh well. What you did out there sure shows that you are together." He said with a completely different face then before when I saw him in the window.

"We aren't together! Right when I got back I ran to her house, I found out that she had been lying and that was the last straw for me and so we broke up. She just wants to be the bitch that she is, and try to make you think there is something going on between her and I, to make her look better." I said in on breath.

"Ok I get it." He smiled, walking to the couch. "You should take a shower other wise your going catch a cold." I nodded and walked up the stairs my jeans feeling weird being skin tight.

xXSasukePOVXx

I sat on the couch, trying not think bad things. I have to admit, Naruto 'making out' in the yard hurt me but, seeing him in the soak shirt and jeans that stuck to his skin, and his hair that was matted to his forehead, others that shifted down in front of his face when he looked down. My pants grew tighter by the minute. I ran upstairs hoping he was out of the bathroom, as I walked past it I heard singing, nope his not out. I walked into my room and looked around hoping I brought something to take my mind off of the delectable blonde. I looked around to find a door, for what I thought would lead to my own bathroom. I opened the door to find a naked blonde step out of the shower. He turned around to find me.

"Oh I'm…sorry." I said covering my eyes though I had, had a full view already, of the tone body that the blonde owned. He didn't say anything as I closed the door behind me. I sat on the floor right in front of the door, heaving a great sigh.

"Ug…now my pants are even tighter, if that's even possible." I whispered to my self.

xXNarutoPOVXx

I stared at the door Sasuke just closed, my mouth agape. I grabbed the towel that had magically fallen to the floor, during my time of shock. I wrapped it around myself and hurried out of there and into my bedroom which was across the hall, kind of afraid to come in contact with Sasuke. I changed and walked down stairs to find Sasuke wasn't there. I walked in the kitchen to find my parents talking amongst them selves.

"Oh Naruto you just in time. We are going out to Lunch…All of us." I smiled.

"Ok!"

"Now go get Sasuke." My smile faded. "Go!" I ran quickly up the stairs not really wanting to get on her bad side. When I got to Sasuke's room, I hesitated a bit but, knocked anyway.

"Yeah?" He said looking at me.

"Um…We're going out to lunch all of us are, so Mom wants you to come down stairs." I said, my voice shaking.

"Ok." He said he walked out in front of my closing the door behind him.

xXTimeskipXx – Lunch.

"So Sasuke how did you find our house, I mean Chicago is a big city." Kyuubi asked Me.

"Um…Well Mrs. Uzumaki have you ever seen one of your 'fan sites'?" I said, picking up a fry and eating it.

"No…"

"Well your fan sites have every thing… well I looked up your agency and went there first. I asked them if I could have your address I said that I had to return something. " I looked up to find a weird expression on her face.

"Wow… You went though all that trouble to find my little Naru?" I nodded. She lend over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

xXNarutoPOVXx

"He's a keeper." Mom whispered in my ear, I only looked down and blushed, playing with the food on my plate.

We finished our food and went home. The car ride conversation was Me. Mom told Sasuke everything, all the embarrassing moments of my life, What happened to after Minato left. Worst of all, she told him how it would be better we started dating! And Sasuke was paying attention! All I did was star out the window. At times I watched the reflection of Sasuke, that was on the window.

xXEnDXx

Shannon: All done!!

Sarah: Yup

Shannon:...'yawns'

Sarah: I think i'm going to bed. 'yawns'

Shannon: 'Falls asleep where she is'

Sarah: Review...Thanks...We'll write agian... finish the story sooner or later. 'falls asleep'


	8. Chapter 8

Shannon: Wee! All done!!

Sarah: Finally shannon you took forever to type this...

Shannon: Well sorry...i was in springfield at the state fair, dancing! So it's not my fault!! 'sticks tongue out'

Sarah: Whatever... not like i care 'rolls eyes'

Shannon: hmph 'pouts'

Sarah: Are you going to say it or am i?

Shannon: what? did you hear something Mr. teddie bear? 'talks to a teddy bear'

Sarah: 'rolls eyes' we don't and never will own Naruto

Chapter 8

Soon Christmas break was over and I was back in school, Sasuke was forced to stay longer, by my mom. Which I didn't mind but, with Sakura here I wasn't quite sure how I would tell him.

"Naruto!" Tenten yelled as she run up next to me.

"Hey Tenten!" I greeted back. I had just walked into school and I could hear the gossip about me. Some ranging from, I drove Sakura crazy, by cheating on her to I found her having sex with my best friend, Neji. Which when I thought about it, it made me shudder in fear. "Ew!! I can't believe what these people are spreading around here!! It's so gross!" She shouted distracting me from my train of thought.

"Hey Tenten, Naruto." Neji came up from behind me, making me jump slightly…note slightly. "What's up with her?" Neji asked showing some concern for the innocent, and overly disgusted Tenten.

"Oh her? She heard some of the rumors going around." Neji's eyes grew wide, at what I had said.

"Oh she must be traumatized…" He said putting a was a hand on her shoulder. Well to explain, Tenten has a weird problem with sex. See she would never ever talk about it with her parents. Well she did get scared at **The Body** field trip, you know when the nice people, separate you, boys from girls. Well she was mistaken as a boy on that field trip. And I wouldn't blame them for thinking that because she did have a hat on, covering her girlish hair, she did have a normal shirt on but, she was a wash board chest, so that was against her too. She was also wearing basketball shorts. So she learned about the boys body. All she did when we got back to school was look down, her face a deep red. She was also being laughed at, by Sakura the slut and her slutets. That was in the fifth grade. In the sixth grade she became, a form of, popular when the all the girls wanted to know what happened to the boys as they got older. Well that was short lived because we ended up going on another **Body** field trip. Except this time they kept all the students in the same room. We learned all about pregnancy, and all that stuff. The girls learned minor details about us, like how our sperm gets in and 'finds' the egg. Fertilizes it yadda, yadda. 9 months later a baby is born! Those minor details were nothing compared to what Tenten had to go though. It was all the same with Middle School and freshman year, she didn't talk, ask, or even listen to any thing that was about sex or the male anatomy. She was just innocent, which led to other problems, Big and Bad problems. The guys that were already having sex with their short relationship, girlfriends, where soon on a spree, a hormone induced spree, where what ever virgin's ass they could get their hands on they would fuck it. Most guys were after Tenten because she was top on the virgin list, and the not want to be fucked list. How do I know? You ask? Well the boys bathroom holds a lot of that. The horrid list that was taped on to the wall. One by one the names would be crossed out, on who the others fucked, and scores were added up, the guy at the end of the year who had the most points got a prize of some sort. Anyway right now Tenten and a few others were not crossed out, yet.

"Hello?! Earth to Naruto!" I shook my head, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah Neji?" He rolled his eyes.

"We have to go other wise Mr. H is going to have your ass again."

With that we scurried to our class, books in hand. Not that I would use it today. This class was my nap time. We never learned anything, all Mr. H worried about was his porno books and tardiness. He doesn't like his students late, but he is always late. So if I was just a few minutes late it wouldn't matter much.

The bell rang as I strolled into the classroom, I sat in my normal seat, which was as far away from Sakura as possible. I glanced over once to find her and her followers staring at me. I made a face at them, and then turned my attention to a conversation that was already taking place, between Neji and Ino, an Ex-Sakura follower.

"Isn't this whole Naruto, Sakura break up getting out of hand? I mean, I can't get my stories straight anymore." Ino had said to Neji

"I know I mean, It was just a simple break up. Right Naruto?" Neji said, now looking at me, dragging me into the conversation.

"Yeah it was just a simple break up, after all, all she did was lie over the phone about being pregnant and me racing back to Chicago, from London." I said with an uninterested tone, my head in my hands.

"Oh…Ok…I really don't understand why you would even go out with her…" Ino said.

"Well supposedly his mom is trying to hook up him and this guy from London that brought back his camera." Neji whispered to Ino. I glared at him, trying to shut him up mentally. He glanced over at me and seemed to get the message, because he stopped talking. Ino looked shock, knowing that my mom wasn't all that ok with a gay relationship.

"You mean that your mom picked this other man for you to date?!" She shouted, a little too loud.

"Shh! I don't want the whole world to know." I whispered.

"Oops, too late!" She stuck her tongue out at me. I grabbed her tongue between my fingers and pulled, just hard enough for it to hurt. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked around to find Sakura glaring at me. Her facial expression could have killed you, if you stared to long.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked.

xXEnDXx

Shannon: now that the story is over lets go shopping!

Sarah: Ok that sounds fun!

Shannon: Mr. Teddie bear did you hear something?

Sarah: Shannon! You can't stay mad at me forever!!

Shannon: 'leaves room'

Sarah: Shannon? 'Lights turn off' Shannon you can't leave me here all alone!!

Sarah: I'm scared.

Shannon:'listens from outside the door' hehe read...review...comment... whatever


	9. Chapter 9

Shannon: Yay! 'Jumps, giving my best high school musical look'

Sarah: What are you doing? 'watchs'

Shannon: Posing...Why

Sarah: You look stupid and why are you posing?

Shannon: I want to be a model

Sarah: I thought you hated pictures

Shannon: Well i did but i change my mind.

Sarah: You seem to do that a lot

Shannon: What's that suppose to mean?

Sarah: 'rolls eyes'

Shannon: Fine don't tell me! We should get on with the story anyway.

Chapter 9

"What do _you _want?" I asked the pink hair bitch.

"Oh nothing... I was just going to worn you that Sasuke doesn't like you…he likes me…and I'll prove it to you." She said, that little whore was about to get her ass kicked by me but, I'm I guy and guys do not hit girls. I guess I could let Ino beat the crap out of her.

"Oh give it a rest Sakura; you're just mad because you're the one who turned him gay!!" Ino said getting up from her seat and stepping in front of Sakura. "Just admit it you're a low life, a whore who no one wants to sleep with, the worst. Well I can give you credit for turning Naruto gay but, you just don't want to admit that you Sakura Haruno are single yet again no one to turn too. Hmm…let's see Gaara's dating…who? Oh yeah me…Naruto left you…and Sasuke Loves Naruto! That leaves you with no one " With that Sakura hit Ino. Ino grabbed hair and pulled…hard.

"Gaara only dates you out of sympathy! Because no one else will date you because you're too FAT!!" Sakura said. Ino let go of the hair she was holding and stood up as straight as she could. The fire was burning in her eyes, fingers curling into a fist, she gave Sakura a hard hit to the face, her fist bleeding from the connection with Sakura's teeth. Sakura landed on the ground with a small thump.

"Don't you dare ever call me fat!!" She said with a final kick in Sakura's gut.

"Who knew she would cave so fast…I was hopping for something more…entertaining." Neji said looking down at Sakura.

"Kakashi! What the hell are doing!! Sakura's in her own pool of blood on the floor!!" Mrs. Yuhi Yelled as she ran into the room.

"Oh Kurenai don't worry Sakura got what was coming to her. It was bound to happen sometime." Mr. Hatake said not looking up from his porno book.

"If you don't help Sakura right now…" She paused for dramatic effect. "I'm going tell Jiraiya that you cancelled your subscription." She smiled at the expression on his face.

"You wouldn't" Mr. Hatake's face getting all serious

"Oh I will…" Mrs. Yuhi said pulling out a cell phone, pressing random numbers.

"Ok Kids move out of the way teacher coming through!!" Mr. Hatake said as he pushed through the sophomores that were crowded around Sakura's limp, bleeding body. The last thing I saw was Mrs. Yuhi close her phone, with an evil smile, and I was pulled out of the class room. Lucky for Ino there was a second door in the back of the class room.

"We're leaving…" Neji blurted as soon as I was out of the room.

"Yeah I can't take another suspension or expulsion for beating the crap out of Sakura. Her mom would sue me! She was about to last time!" Ino was pacing now.

"Ok I'll go with you!" I said knowing I was going to be killed by Mom.

"Who's house is it this time?" Neji asked.

"Umm…Well it's Naruto's" Ino said now with a notepad in her hand.

"What?! What happened to Neji's house?" I said hoping that we would go to his house instead.

"Um No Neji's was last time." She said flipping through her notepad.

"Fine…" _I Hope to God Mom is at work_.

xXTimeskipXx

We all sat on my bed, talking about stupid Sakura was. I mean Ino was only in Sakura's 'club' as a body guard.

"Umm…Naruto? Can you open your window? It cold out here!" Tenten asked from out side.

"Yeah hold on." I said as I rolled of the bed, thinking about forcing her through the front door but knew she would break my window before she ever would use my front door. I opened the window and in came Tenten.

"Hey Neji and…Ino… What a surprise!" She out loud but I knew what she was really thing. "Ino did something bad again didn't she?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I whispered back rolling my eyes.

"So, where's Sasuke? I need to ask him something." Tenten asked me.

"I don't know I haven't seen him all day…he might be with my mom." I said thinking it through.

"Oh ok I'll wait…So what are we talking about?" Tenten asked.

"That stupid pink hair bitch." Ino said looking down at her, now wrapped up hand.

"Oh sounds fun but I have a question if you don't mind, Naruto?" Tenten said taking her eyes off of Ino and on to me. "When are you going to tell Sasuke you love him?" Just then Ino squealed.

"What is it Ino?" I asked, she just looked over at the door, with big eyes and there stood Sasuke. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open, like he was going to say something but was stuck on pause. My jaw dropped, I turned around trying to hide my red face.

"Tenten you did this on purpose!" I whisper/shouted at her, still my back to Sasuke.

"Umm…Naruto can we talk?" I heard Sasuke ask. _Oh crap what am I to do now?! I mean I don't even think he's that interested in me. I know he's gay and all but, he could have found some other guy…_ I came back to reality when I felt Tenten push me towards Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I have to steal your friend guys" Sasuke said with a smile. I don't actually know, because I kept my head down the whole time, but it was just the way he said it. The door closed lightly and then I could hear Ino and Tenten Squeal and Neji commenting Tenten's plan.

"Naruto… Will you look at me?" I brought my head up and blushed at my embarrassment. "So is it true that you like me?"

"…y-yes." I stuttered like a little school girl, which made me blush even more. I bet my face was redder then a tomato. "Yes, yes I do." I said trying to at least keep some of my dignity. He showed no emotion when I said it, this brought pain to my heart.

xXEnDXx

Shannon: Wasn't that cute?

Sarah: Shannon You were the one who changed it a billion times!

Shannon: I was just checking my options.

Sarah: You had two.

Shannon: Like you could have done better

Sarah: I think I could have.

Shannon: You know What?!

Sarah: What?

Shannon: You're mean...I hope atleast the people reading this isn't! I hope they comment and stuff like that!!


	10. Chapter 10 End

Shannon: This will be thhe last chapter...

Sarah: We might just have a second story but that's all up to you

Shannon: Yeah

Sarah: Shannon your not as hyper.

Shannon: Well i'm sad

Sarah:Why

Shannon: It's the last chapter

Sarah: Oh well...We don't own naruto

Chapter 10

"…y-yes." I stuttered like a little school girl, which made me blush even more. I bet my face was redder then a tomato. "Yes, yes I do." I said trying to at least keep some of my dignity. He showed no emotion when I said it, this brought pain to my heart.

All of the sudden Sasuke's face lit up and a smile sprawled across his face.

"Don't make fun of me!!" I yelled thinking that he would tell the world. Maybe it was his plan to turn all the guys he comes in contact with, gay.

"Naru you think I'm make fun of you?" He said come close to me and wrapping his arm strongly around me. "I'm not making fun of you …I was just so relieved and happy that you like me too." I looked up at him. Was he just saying what I think he was saying? "Naru I love you too…" My mouth fell open , but soon closed to show a bright smile. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. He didn't try to go any farther because if he did I would be reduced to a puddle on the floor. I spotted Tenten, Ino, and Neji peeking out my door at me and Sasuke but, once I they saw me watching them the slowly closed the door. Sasuke turned around and laughed at them spying on us. As soon as the door closed and I heard squeals.

"What's going o…" My mom said coming up the stairs but she soon stopped as her eyes came upon me and Sasuke hugging. She turned around and walked back down the stairs. "Iruka, Honey! My baby has grown up!! So move on Sakura!! You never are coming back!! That means we're not going to move!!" Mom yelled when she got the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke started to laugh at my mother's antics and I couldn't help but join him.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Sasuke asked letting go of me. I as soon as he let go I missed the warmth he gave off. Before I could grab him and pull him back into a tight hug he was already half way down the stairs.

"Um… yeah I would love too." I said when he was still in hearing distance. When I knew he was already down the stairs I ran into my room, expecting to be tackled to the floor but, oddly enough it didn't happen instead I found a little bottle and a note.

_Naruto!!_

_Well we were kind of waiting to give this to you but, since you and Sasuke are together now we thought it would be best if you were given it now. We all hope it works out for you and Sasuke._

_Love ya!!_

_Ino, Neji_

_And forcibly singed_

_Tenten_

_P.S. This will help during SEX. Ino_

_Ew!! That's grows Ino!! Tenten…Sorry Naruto it wasn't my idea!!_

As I finished reading I looked at the bottle, it was lube. I felt my face get hot. I ran over to my dresser and hid the bottle in it, having to hurry and get changed. Sure I didn't know were I was going but I wanted to change out on my school clothes. When I was finished changing I ran down stairs hoping Mom wasn't there because if she was she'd want to know where I was going and then take pictures. To my surprise she wasn't down stairs nor was she home, that just meant that I was in the clearing. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok lets go!" Sasuke said getting up from the couch as I entered the room.

"Ok!." I smiled

xXTimeskipXx At the restaurant

"Um…Naruto…" Sasuke said, I looked up at him confused, he had one of those tones that say I'm breaking up with you. _Ah wait he cant be breaking up with me we just started going out!!_ "Well I have to leave…I have to go back to London." My mouth fell open in shock, couldn't he stay any longer?! I mean there is a lot of other boys that live in London! He could fall out of love with me!

"Right I forgot you don't live here." I said trying to stay calm as I bent down to pick up my fork. "When are you leaving?" I said Keeping my best poker face on.

"Soon." That was all he said. We did say anything on the way back and we didn't talk much at home and then I got tired and he gave me a goodnight kiss.

xXMorningXx

The next morning I walked in to Sasuke's room, carrying a tray full of food, planning to say sorry for last night. But that food all went to waste when I saw that the bed was empty. The tray landed on the floor with a loud _Crash_.

"What's going on?! What happened?!" My mom said running out of her bedroom still, a bat in hand. Lets just say we've had a problem with 'admirers'.

"Sasuke's gone…" I whispered, tears threatened to fall. "Mom he told me he had to back to London, but he didn't say when exactly!! I didn't even get to say goodbye!!" I yelled, frustrated, and depressed.

"It's ok he'll come back he loves you." Mom said trying to comfort me, it wasn't working. I broke out in more tears when she said 'loves'.

xXEndXx

Shannon: 'Tear Tear' Sasuke's a meanie!!

Sarah: There There Shannon 'comforts Shannon'

Shannon: I need my teddy! 'tear tear'

Sarah: here 'give teddy to Shannon' Well we wish for you to comment...A second story might come out...Will Sasuke ever come back? What happens To poor Naru?


End file.
